


I Saw Steve Kissing ? Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night

by lizrat66



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was taking things slow with Steve, unfortunately someone decided to move faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Steve Kissing ? Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night

I saw Steve Kissing ? Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night.

 

Tony was stunned, for weeks he had courted Steve taking his time, hell they had not even gone beyond hand holding or a gentle kiss on the cheek good night. Steve had wanted to take things slowly his old fashioned 1940s idea of courtship, not comfortable with the fast pace those modern relationships developed.

 

It was getting more and more difficult to put on a happy face to pretend that everything was alright and that his whole world was not crashing down around him. Every bit of Christmas cheer had deserted him when he had seen them kissing under the mistletoe in the kitchen.

 

At first he had thought it was just that, an innocent kiss under the hanging mistletoe. But what should have lasted mere moments developed in a longer deeper hungrier kiss.

 

Arms entwined, bodies held close hands roaming under clothing, gasps and moans deepening the longer the kiss continued.

 

Tony‘s breath hitched his heart beneath the reactor stuttered he wanted to turn and run but he was frozen in the entrance way, eyes fixed on the two men kissing unable to look away.

 

He must have made some kind of noise as suddenly Clint and Steve broke apart turning to look at Tony. Steve looked shocked then guilty but Clint just grinned and laughed.

 

“Oh it’s only Tony might have guessed he would like watching, kinky bastard! Come on Steve let’s take this somewhere more private, not everyone wants an audience.”

 

Steve blushed but followed Clint as he pulled him past Tony out of the kitchen, Tony waited for Steve to say something but soon they had disappeared down the hallway, Tony stood abandoned and alone.

 

Tears glittered on his lashes sparkling like jewels reflexed in the lights of the Christmas tree. The clink of champagne glasses and the calls of happy Christmas sounded distant there was no feeling of connection to anyone in the room. He felt ghost like as he wound his way through the lounge to the elevator doors.

 

His Christmas wish like his heart was shattered. Tony made his way down to his workshop to the safety of Jarvis and his bots.

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot seem to stop hurting poor Tony. I do like Steve and I love reading Tony/Steve with a happy ending but just cannot seem to write it.


End file.
